Surprise Bundles
by xxxXXxEllexXXxxx
Summary: Gabriella falls suddenly ill and is rushed to hospital, nobody having any idea what could be wrong with her. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi. Oneshot.


Surprise Bundles

Okay guys, this is just a little one shot, Troyella, of course, to give me a slight break of writing chapters for my chapter stories. It starts of quite slowly, but it does get better. Please read and review!

Ten years after high school had ended, the gang were sat around Chad and Taylor's front room, discussing the prospects of Ryan's love life and who they could set him up on a blind date with, whilst Ryan watched them, rolling his eyes every so often, especially at his sisters suggestions at who he could marry.

It was times like these that Ryan hated the fact that he was the only one who was still single, after having a long series of failed relationships under his belt, the longest one being with a girl named Hayden, which has lasted for three and a half years, they had even been engaged, until he had found out that she had spent the latter six months of their relationship cheating on him with her supposed best friend Colin.

As Ryan looked around the other couples in the room, currently arguing over who was his best match, he had to smile, he wasn't jealous of any of them, on the contrary, he had helped all of the guys pick out their engagement rings, and had stopped them all from panicking when they got cold feet, he was extremely glad that they had all managed to find their soul mates.

His eyes landed on Jason and Kelsi, the newlyweds, well at least the couple that had been married the shortest amount of time, at five and a half months. Kelsi was currently leaning forward from her position in Jason's lap, arguing with Sharpay that her friend Leah, who Ryan could personally not stand, was the best match for Ryan.

They had been married in a big white wedding in the January of that year, getting Kelsi's dream of having a white wedding when it started to snow during their reception and the party moved outside, the guests happily dancing in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels, and in the gang's case, engaging in a massive snowball fight, they were still all really kids at heart.

Next Ryan's eyes moved onto Sharpay and Zeke, Sharpay red in the face and being held down by Zeke as she tried to lunge forward to argue with Kelsi that Leah was the worst possible match and that her friend Phoebe, who Ryan could stand even less than Leah, would be best for him. Ryan winced at their choices; did they not know him at all?

Zeke and Sharpay had been married for about twenty-one months now, and were loving every minute of it. They had had a massive summer wedding; Sharpay's dress being bright pink, obviously, and using horse drawn carriages to get around, instead of the typical cars, the carriages being white at least. The wedding party had taken place at Lava Springs, of course, Ryan and Sharpay being the new owners of it, but the Albuquerque sun had proved too much for everyone, and a big pool party was started, the guys all jumping in the pool in their suits, and the girls in their dresses, games of water polo and dunking each other starting almost immediately. The swimming, was obviously started by the gang, mainly when Chad pushed Gabriella in, so she pulled him in and then the rest of the gang took this as an invitation to jump in as Zeke and Sharpay stood at the side, laughing, before being pulled in themselves, and before too much longer, the whole party was taking place in the pool.

As Taylor suddenly jumped into the argument, telling them that they were both wrong and that her friend Laura was the best match, Ryan's eyes were suddenly drawn to Taylor and Chad, Chad's arm slunk lazily around Taylor's shoulders, as he watched his wife do what she did best, argue to win, after all, she was the best lawyer in Albuquerque.

Chad and Taylor had been married exactly three years and three days. They'd ended up getting married in a small service in their back garden, after spending months and months arguing back and forth, calling of the engagement and breaking up five times, over where to have the wedding. Taylor had looked spectacular in her mocha coloured wedding dress, the guys ties all matching perfectly, and the bridesmaids looking brilliant in scarlet, however, that didn't stop the gang from having some fun during the wedding. During the last dance, Troy and Jason had just happened to stumble across the sprinkles and had turned them on full blast as everyone else retreated of the dance floor, but the gang stayed put, laughing and re-enacting the scene from Lava Springs after the talent show during the summer before senior year.

Lastly, his eyes landed on Troy and Gabriella, who seemed completely oblivious to the argument going on all around them, Gabriella sat in Troy's lap, and occasionally stealing a quick kiss, making Troy laugh. Ryan grinned at them, not that he would say it, but they had always been his favourite couple. Even though the two of them had been married the longest, seven years in the coming autumn, they still acted so in love and as if they were still in high school.

The two of them had been married on the seventeenth of October, Gabriella's dad's birthday, before he died, and Troy had suggested the day to Gabriella, hoping to put some joy back into it. The suggestion had worked, and needless to say, Gabriella had looked like one of the most stunning brides that had ever walked the planet, making every guys mouth drop as she walked down the aisle, including those who counted her as their little sister. There wedding had been a symbol to the rest of the gang, and was a day that they all cherished in their memories, it was the day that they all realised that they had made it, that they had well and truly broken the status quo, and would always be there for each other, no matter what their background. Of course though, a tradition was started that day, and the gang had had fun deciding on how to make the wedding more intersesting, finally deciding on a food fight, which even the elderly at the wedding joined in and the kids thought was great fun. There was an unwritten code through all the guests though, that no one hit Gabriella's dress, or else there would be hell to pay.

Suddenly, Gabriella let out a painful gasp and leant forward, groaning in pain as she clutched her ribs.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Troy begged, panicked, placing a hand on her lower back and rubbing it soothingly as everyone suddenly stopped arguing and gathered around her.

"I don't know," she gasped, still clutching her ribs, "all I can feel is this shooting pain in my ribs, it's so painful," she cried out, a few tears leaking down her face.

Troy gently leaned down and kissed away her tears, looking at the rest of the gang for help as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella, offering her the only comfort that he could.

"Briella, we have some Tylenol, do you what me to go and get you that?" Chad asked, concerned as she gave him a weak smile.

"Somehow Chad, I think that this pain is a hell of a lot worse than some Tylenol can fix," she whimpered in pain again and looked up at Troy, who looked back at his wife, terrified and helpless.

Troy immediately scooped her into his arms and stood up, looking at the others, "I'm going to take Ella to a hospital, before this all gets any worse," he looked down at Gabriella, who had her eyes shut against the pain and then looked back at the others, "can you guys please ring our parents and tell them not to come over tonight? Just in case we're still at the hospital."

The gang all nodded as one. "We'll do that, and then we'll follow you to the hospital," Kelsi said, looking Troy in the eyes and smiling slightly at Gabriella as Troy nodded back, before running out of the room and towards his car, gently lowering Gabriella into the passenger seat, where she curled up in pain, before running around to the drivers seat himself and tearing out of the driveway, heading towards the hospital, at speeds that he could have easily been arrested for.

The ride to the hospital was a tense, silent one, broken only by Gabriella's frequent whimpers as she clutched onto Troy's hand, squeezing every time she felt pain overcome her.

Quickly getting out of the car, Troy ran around to the passenger's side and once again hoisted Gabriella effortlessly into his arms. Sprinting towards the emergency rooms, and bursting through the doors, breathing heavily as Gabriella groaned in pain once again, burying her head in his chest.

They were swiftly admitted, much to the frustration of some people that had been waiting for hours, but it was obvious that Gabriella's pain was only intensifying, and she needed to be seen by a doctor as soon as was possible.

Once Gabriella was settled in a cubicle, Troy paced back and forth, petrified at what was happening to the love of his life as he watched her writhe in pain and whimper every so often.

"It's ok Ella, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he gently took hold of her hand, kissing it tenderly, as she smiled softly back at him, although her pain showed through in her chocolate eyes.

A doctor entered the cubicle, smiling lightly at the couple, who smiled back at him, in Gabriella's case only for a second before another wave of pain attacked her.

The doctor quickly rushed over to her and starting to press down slightly on her stomach, "Does that hurt?" he asked, looking at her as she nodded, the tears leaking from her eyes again, he smiled at her sympathetically and pressed a little higher, "What about there?" This time Gabriella gasped in pain, so there was really no need for her to answer the doctor's question as Troy winced slightly. "Gabriella, can you please tell me what the pain feels like?"

Gabriella looked at the doctor, with an 'are you kidding me' face and Troy had to smile slightly, stifling a laugh, before Gabriella took a deep breath, "It feels like a knife twisting inside of me," she gasped and Troy winced at her words, gently rubbing his own ribs, unable to imagine the pain that she was in.

"Umm… Well I don't really know how to tell you this Gabriella, but I think you're in labour," the doctor muttered, looking her directly in the eyes.

Both Troy and Gabriella's mouths dropped in shock, "Are you serious?" Troy questioned, looking from the doctor to Gabriella and back again, over and over again, only stopping when the doctor started to talk again.

"Quite," he said with a nod, smiling at the couple before him.

"DO I LOOK PREGNANT TO YOU?" Gabriella suddenly screamed and Troy winced as he imagined everyone outside of the cubicle turning to look at them. Although, he had to admit, Gabriella was right, her stomach was flat and toned, as was the rest of her, so he turned back to look at the doctor, now extremely confused.

The doctor chuckled lightly, "No Mrs. Bolton, I have to say that you don't, but that is because your baby has manoeuvred itself so that it is up in your ribcage, the reason that you still have your flat stomach," Troy frowned when he said this, wondering if the doctor had been checking his wife out, Gabriella saw this and smirked slightly, before being at the mercy of more pain, the doctor however was to busy reading through his notes, "However, I have no idea why you haven't been experiencing any of the other symptoms."

"But we were told that we could never have children," Gabriella murmured, wincing against the pain.

"Even doctors are human, we sometimes get it wrong too," the doctor smiled, his eyes shining.

"Well then how do you know your right this time?" Troy questioned, glancing at the doctor before looking back to Gabriella.

"I just do Mr. Bolton, now I need to go and sign some papers to get you transferred up to maternity," With one last smile, the doctor left the couple in the room and they glanced and each other, each as scared as the other, only trying not to show it.

A few minutes later, they were on the move again, both completely dazed by the fact that they were going to become parents and they never even knew about it.

Once they were settled in their own room, a nurse came in with a sonogram machine and smiled sweetly at them, "Your doctor will be here shortly," Troy and Gabriella just nodded, still stunned from the news. The nurse chuckled slightly, before leaving the room, coming back in with the gel.

"Okay Gabriella, this is going to be cold, but it will give us a good view of your baby," the nurse smiled at them again and Gabriella gave a genuine smile back, suddenly excited about the prospect of becoming a mother, seeing her excitement, Troy grinned as well and moved around so that he was holding onto her hand and could see the screen.

The nurse grinned at their eagerness and gently found the baby carefully pointing it out to Troy and Gabriella, who both grinned, Troy placing a soft kiss to Gabriella's head as she turned her head up to look at him, smiling at him with her mega watt smile.

The nurse turned back to the screen, "Hang on a minute," she murmured to herself, but both Troy and Gabriella heard her and looked at her worriedly, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled at them reassuringly before running from the room.

"Troy I'm scared, what if something's wrong with our baby?" Gabriella whispered and Troy gently kissed her again.

"Shhh Ella, he's going to fine," Troy whispered soothingly.

Gabriella nodded, before scrunching up her face in confusion, "He?" she asked.

Troy grinned, "Yeah see, there's his ummm…thing," Troy finished brightly pointing to the screen as Gabriella burst into laughter at his technical terms.

"Troy that's not the baby's 'thing'," she giggled, using her hands as quotation marks, "that's the baby's umbilical cord." Gabriella burst into more fits of giggles as Troy went the colour of a tomato.

The fun and games instantly stopped though when the nurse rushed back into the room, two doctors trailing after her, and they all nodded and talked incoherently as Troy and Gabriella tried desperately to hear what they were saying.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, her terror getting the better of her as Troy gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Well… umm… Gabriella, it seems as though you're having twins, the other one is hiding at the base of your pelvis, which is why we haven't been able to spot it until now," the doctor smiled, "Congratulations." Gabriella grinned.

"Two babies," she whispered, grinning like a fool, "We didn't think that we could ever have any," she grinned at the doctors and the nurse, who smiled back.

"Twins, two babies, two, not one, but two…two," Troy muttered to himself, paling at the thought and suddenly tumbling over backwards in a dead faint as Gabriella laughed again, with the doctors and the nurse.

"Don't worry, I know just what to do," the nurse, Elizabeth, grinned, "We get this from a lot of first time dads." The doctors laughed, knowing what she was going to do before leaving the room. "Troy," she suddenly yelled, "Gabriella's having the babies now Troy, you're going to miss them!"

Immediately Troy sat bolt upright to the sound of Gabriella and Elizabeth laughing. Looking at them he frowned, "Oh ha ha, take the piss out of the father, great idea." He gingerly rubbed the back of his head as Gabriella burst into even more laughter.

Elizabeth disappeared from the room and returned handing Troy an ice pack, which he thanked her for, still glaring at her and placed on the back of his head.

Elizabeth just laughed at him and turned back to Gabriella, "Not long to go now Gabriella, and I promise that I'll be in the delivery suite with the two of you," Elizabeth smiled at them, which Gabriella gratefully returned, before she exited the room.

An hour later, and Gabriella was straining in the delivery suite, one hand clamped tightly around the side of the bed, the other having an iron grip on Troy's hand, as he used the other to rub her back, while whispering words of encouragement at her.

She glared at him, "TROY BOLTON, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!" She screamed and Troy winced slightly, while Elizabeth and the doctor both laughed.

"Ella, if I remember correctly it takes two to tango sweetie," Troy grinned then winced when she glared at him.

"Okay Gabriella, one more push and your first baby will be here," the doctor grinned at her.

Gabriella screamed as she gave one last push and a crying baby entered the world.

Troy grinned, moving to cut the umbilical cord, "It's a girl, Ella, a tiny baby girl!"

Gabriella however only screamed in pain again, signalling that the second baby was ready to come now, and wasn't going to hold on for its' sister to be welcomed.

Troy quickly took hold of her hand again, wincing in pain.

"Okay Gabriella, this baby's in a harder position, so I need you to push a little harder for me ok?" the doctor questioned and Gabriella shot her a glare as Troy nodded for her.

Gabriella pushed as hard as she could, screaming loudly and squeezing Troy's hand tightly as he winced in pain, "THAT'S IT, TROY BOLTON WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! NOTHING GOOD COMES OUT OF HAVING SEX WITH YOU!" She screamed in agony as Troy frowned looking a little put out.

Elizabeth leant over and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, they always say it, but they never really mean it, she'll be back here for another one in a few years time." Troy grinned and nodded, before suddenly frowning, Elizabeth's statement about having another one sinking in.

With another scream from Gabriella and a loud yell from Troy as she squeezed his hand, the second baby arrived into the world.

"It's another girl," Elizabeth grinned, holding up the baby as Gabriella released Troy's hand and he held it to his chest, whimpering softly.

"Troy, look what we did," Gabriella whispered softly, grinning again as tears of relief streamed down her face and Elizabeth handed her the first baby as well.

Troy however, was concentrating on his hand, his eyes widening as it started to turn a shade of purple and he let out a whine of pain, which instantly had Elizabeth by his side, checking out his hand. "Hmm… Gabriella I think that you've managed to break his hand," Elizabeth chuckled at her as Gabriella's eyes widened in shock and Troy looked as though he were about to kill Elizabeth for finding this even remotely funny.

"Oh my G-d, Troy I'm so sorry," Gabriella whimpered, but Troy just laughed and moved towards her and his new daughters, gently kissing all three of them on the head.

"What's a broken hand compared to the pain you just went through for us Ella?" He laughed as he asked the question, still cradling his hand as Elizabeth came back into the room with a sling.

"Damn straight," Gabriella snorted, beaming down at the two tiny babies cradled in her arms as Troy and Elizabeth laughed.

Twenty minutes later and the whole family was doing great, Troy and Gabriella each cradling one of their infant daughters as he sat on the edge of her bed, leaning next to her on her pillow and unable to stop himself from grinning as the miniature bundle in his arms gave a small sigh before going back into a peaceful sleep again.

Suddenly he frowned, "Ella, I don't want to be a pain or anything, but these little ones need names," he laughed as Gabriella's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect round shape.

As the two of them started to bicker about names for the girls, the gang all rushed into the hospital, still all cursing the traffic that had prevented them from getting there sooner.

"Gabriella Bolton!" Ryan yelled as soon as they reached the reception desk and the receptionist looked up at them and blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what my brother was trying to say is do you know where we'll find a Gabriella Bolton?" Sharpay asked sweetly and all of the gang's mouths dropped in shock as the nurse smiled sweetly back.

The receptionist quickly typed something into her computer and then looked back at the gang, smiling again, "Ah yes, a Mrs Bolton?" the gang all nodded and she smiled again, "Yes she's in room 832, up on the maternity ward." As the receptionist turned to help someone else, the gang all stood there, dumbfounded.

"But… but…I mean Gabriella's not even pregnant, is she?" Taylor stuttered, looking around the rest of the group, who all looked as confused as she felt.

After a while Chad suddenly spoke up, "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" His eyebrows rose with the question and he started to sprint towards the lift, the rest of the gang laughing at his madness and following at a much slower speed.

"Which room was it?" Chad questioned, sticking his head back out of the lift. "Ooh, it's on this floor," he grinned, fully coming out of the lift as the others followed him and were immediately met by the sound of crying infants.

"Room 832," Kelsi murmured, checking all of the signs and then sauntering of down a corridor, the others shrugging and following her, assuming that she knew where she was going.

The gang all stood outside of the door, unsure about whether or not to go in, for all they knew, the receptionist had made a mistake and Gabriella hadn't been pregnant at all, or maybe there was more than one Gabriella Bolton and the receptionist had them muddled up.

The door was unexpectedly flung open and the gang were greeted with the grinning face of Troy, "Are you guys gonna stand out there all day, or are you gonna come in and meet your new nieces?" he beamed and their mouths all dropped as Troy started to laugh.

"So it's true then?" Zeke questioned, the first one to find his voice and Troy nodded happily, pulling the gang into the room, where they were greeted by a very tired looking Gabriella, who was holding two tiny babies, looking back and forth between them, as if unsure if they were real, or if she was dreaming.

"Two?" Sharpay questioned, her voice completely gleeful and her face lighting up as she ran over to sit next to Gabriella on the bed and looked at the babies in total awe, the other girls running over quickly to join her and the guys slapping Troy on the back and congratulating him.

Gabriella grinned, looking proudly down at her girls, "Yeah, two unidentical twin girls, one of which was hiding in my rib cage, the other in my pelvis, so we had no idea about them," she whispered softly, trying not to wake the girls up.

Troy went back to sit beside Gabriella as the two of them watched the gang like hawks, making sure that they were taking proper care of the babies that were being passed around and cooed over.

"What are their names?" Ryan grinned, holding onto the oldest baby.

Troy looked at Gabriella, and she smiled and nodded her head, "Well Ryan, you have the oldest baby, her name is Willow Elizabeth Bolton," He smiled at his little girl and then turned to Taylor, "and Taylor you have the youngest Robyn Brittany Bolton."

"Aww those are really sweet names," Sharpay smiled as she gently took Robyn from Taylor, Gabriella watching her the whole time. "How did you think of them?" The whole gang looked up at the couple sat on the bed and it was Troy's turn to smile at Gabriella.

"Well," she began and the whole gang tuned in to listen intently, "after a hell of a lot of arguing," she an Troy grinned, "we came to the conclusion that we should each be able to pick a first and a middle name, so Troy picked Willow's first name and Robyn's middle name, and vice versa for me," she smiled again as Chad gently passed Willow back to her mother, "Willow was named after Troy's grandmother and our midwife, who is now one of my new best friends," the whole gang laughed, "and Robyn was named because Troy proposed on Christmas day ten years ago this year, so a Christmassy name only seemed right, and I'll let Troy explain her middle name…" She beamed at Troy, before turning her attention back to Willow, softly stroking her cheek.

Troy smiled and gently took Robyn from Jason, "Well that school trip to London in senior year was when I figured out that I wanted to spend my whole life with Ella, so it seemed only fair that one of the girls was named after the place, and since London didn't really go, Brittany was the next best thing," He grinned and gently took Robyn's hand into his own.

The door burst open and Elizabeth strolled in, no longer wearing her nurses outfit, "Hey Gabby, I was just leaving and I came by to see how you and the girls were doing, you've definitely been my most interesting patients for quite a while," she grinned and the rest of the group couldn't help but grin back, especially Ryan.

"Never better thanks," Gabriella laughed, gently adjusting Willow, "These are all our friends, guys this is Elizabeth," Gabriella introduced them and they all mentioned a quick hello, Ryan and Elizabeth getting involved in a long conversation.

As plans started to form in the girls minds as to who Ryan's next date could be, Elizabeth, they grinned at the soon to be couple, Sharpay sat in Zeke's lap, Chad and Taylor side by side on the couch, Kelsi and Jason wrapped up together on the floor, and Troy and Gabriella curled up together on the bed, Willow snuggling into Gabriella, trying to get back to sleep with the incessant talking of the gang in her ears, and Robyn snuffling slightly as she took in all of the people around her with her big blue eyes.

**Well guys, that was my first one shot where I haven't used a song, please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
